ISaved Your Life
iSaved Your Life is the 10th episode of the third season of''' iCarly, and was advertised by Nickelodeon as an iCarly special. This episode originally aired on January 18, 2010. An extended cut of the episode was aired on February 12, 2010, which contained seven extra minutes of unseen footage; this version has not aired since its initial broadcast and a rebroadcast on February 19, 2010, and is currently only commercially available on DVD. The episode explored the relationship of '''Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) and Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress), better known as "Creddie". The episode is the second-highest rated episode of iCarly to date as it was watched by 11.2 million viewers, while the extended version was viewed by 4.9 million viewers. "iPilot" has the most viewed episode with 13 million viewers .Buddytv.com "iCarly Premiere Draws 13 Million Viewers" (Sept. 13, 2007) Plot thumb|300px|rightAn iCarly fan dares Carly to wear a bunny suit and brush people's teeth for one dollar. While filming the skit, Carly is almost run over by a taco truck while crossing the street, but Freddie pushes her out of the way, saving Carly's life, but Freddie gets hit instead. When she visits Freddie later, while he is in the state of a broken right arm and a sprained left leg, she says he is a hero to her and kisses him. After Freddie gets back to school, Sam seems amused by Carly's and Freddie's relationship, saying to Freddie that saving her life is "Carly's bacon," and tells Freddie it won't last because Carly only loves what he did, not who he is. When Freddie later doubts his feelings for Carly, they agree to put their relationship on hold until he heals and maybe try it again later. Freddie leaves, but when he is standing in the elevator at the end of the episode, he apparently can´t believe that he just broke up with Carly (this is emphasized in the extended version; he yells the line again, but the camera pans to a wide shot of the building, and Freddie screams even louder). Meanwhile Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer have a paintball war called Assassin. Instead of using paintball guns, they use blowtubes to shoot the paintballs. Spencer shoots Carly as she is eating toast. Freddie is shot by Sam during an iCarly camera check. Then, it is down to Sam and Spencer. Both of them take the war seriously, which leads Sam to shoot at an innocent rabbi at school (because Gibby told her it was Spencer wearing a fake beard). At one point, Spencer hides inside Sam's locker, in order to try and get her, but she slams her locker door in his face before Spencer can shoot her with a paintball. Sam eventually wins when a box gets delivered to Spencer. He thinks Sam is in the box and he has his paintball blowgun ready. When the man opens the box there is a giant lollipop. Spencer says, "It's just a lollipop." The deliveryman then says, "Yeah, but where I come from, we don't call it a lollipop." After Spencer asks what he calls it, he says, "Sucker!". The man hits Spencer with the lollipop then falls to the floor. Sam comes out from her hiding place above the door and before Spencer can react, she shoots Spencer on the forehead. Sam then celebrates by yelling, "I am the Ultimate Assassin!" Extended Version scenes *A fan dares Sam to get arrested, but they don't do that dare because Sam has done that before. *We hear and see the fan dare Carly to wear a bunny suit and offer to brush people's teeth for a dollar. *Carly finds two backup blowtubes when she frisks Sam. *When Carly goes in Freddie's shower blindfolded, she trips and falls. Although this was in the script, there were no pads on the floor so Miranda fell for real. *Freddie shocks himself with a Galaxy Wars Stun Blazer after Carly kisses him. *Freddie says "I can't believe this is really happening", so Carly asks "Would you like it to happen again?". *After Carly tells Sam that she kissed Freddie, they talk to the door; Carly eventually pulls Sam into her apartment. *When Freddie goes back to school, a girl asks Freddie if he's going to be in the next 'Batman' movie, Freddie tells her to spread the rumor. *A girl shows interest in Freddie, and Carly makes out with him until the girl leaves. *After the delivery man takes the lollipop out of the shipping box, Spencer takes an umbrella, shouts "Sam?!" and then repeatedly stabs the packing material in the box with the umbrella. *The delivery man asks Spencer to sign for the package after Sam defeats him. *After Freddie explains the "bacon" metaphor to Carly, he asks "Did you try the bolivian bacon?", and Carly answers "Yeah. It changes you." in the same way Sam said it. *After Freddie asks himself "What did I do?" in the elevator, he screams the same words even louder than before, as a wide shot of Bushwell is shown. Trivia *When Carly and Spencer come to visit Freddie, Mrs. Benson punches in an inordinately long door-unlock code to let them in. On his blog, Dan Schneider revealed that the combination was 46 digits long. *Thunder blasts in the background when Carly kisses Freddie in the scene at the iCarly studio. *This is the second episode to have a near-death experience to a character, the first being "iQuit iCarly". Also, this is the first episode where a near-death experience/character in peril is off-screen. *Miranda Cosgrove said in an interview that iSaved Your Life was her favorite episode. *According to an article in Tiger Beat, Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were completely unaware that they would be kissing each other until they read the script, just before taping began. They were shocked. Miranda stated, "Since we're friends, it's not uncomfortable!" *In an interview, Miranda Cosgrove stated that she would like Carly and Freddie to have another little romance. *Carly called Freddie's equipment a "4-score giggle-jam server." It was actually an "8-core 3-gigahertz server". *Did you know that in the extended version, the girl who flirts with Freddie when he comes back to school after the accident has a notebook with squares on it just like the one Jennette Mccurdy showed us in Sam's locker in the iCarly locker tours. It might even be the one from Sam's locker. Goofs *(Freddie) said that (Mrs. Benson) pounds his pill with a mallet and puts the powder in his fruit sauce, but in "iNevel", it was mentioned that Mrs. Benson thought that Freddie was allergic to fruit. *In the scene where Carly wears a bunny suit, you can see that Carly’s hair is at the back. But, when Sam replies “a good assassin always has a back up,” you can see Carly’s hair is not whole at the back, but already in front. After Sam’s inspection, the whole of Carly’s hair is in front. *Carly "blindfolds" herself (using socks and a pair of goggles) before going in to help Freddie out of the shower. When they emerge, Freddie is in his bathrobe, and Carly (who is still blindfolded) is stumbling to help him to his bed. In hindsight, there was no real need for Carly to remain blindfolded once Freddie had put his bathrobe on. She could have taken the goggles off and would have had a much easier time of helping Freddie. *In the extended version, Spencer (who suspected that Sam was hiding inside the shipping box) took a long umbrella and stabbed the packing material with great force. It made very little sense for Spencer to do this, because if Sam really had been inside the box, she would almost certainly have been seriously injured. *When Carly is in Freddie's room the second time, and after she leaves, the window is shown and it is not raining. However, in the first picture of the window, and in the shot of the building, it is raining. *In the original edition, the Violin God game Carly's playing continues to work by itself when she's talking to Freddie. The mistake was corrected in the extended cut. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Sam: It's called 'Assassin'--and it's not a game. It's serious chizz. Sam: Spencer gonna get got! Carly: I apologize for her grammar. Sam: I'm not educated, but I'm a lot of fun! Carly: '''It's true... '''Sam: '''Now, to close the show... '''Freddie: '''No, Sam, DON'T! ''shoots a paintball to the camera. ''And we're ''NOT ''clear... '''Sam: Freddie's hurt! Spencer: Yeah right, I'm not falling-- Sam: Spencer's pizza and throws it ''I'm NOT KIDDING! FREDDIE'S 'HURT!!! '''Spencer: You bought a taco? Sam: Uh-huh. Spencer: From the truck that hit Freddie? Sam: Well, me starving's not gonna help 'em! Carly: Hi Mrs. Benson. How is he? Mrs. Benson: Broken... DAMAGED... sarcastically ''But, I see you look fine, oh isn't that nice? '''Freddie:' Mom...! Freddie: Mom, I'm not allergic to flowers! Mrs. Benson: And you weren't allergic to Mexican food trucks, but look at you now! Carly I'll take these flowers, and I'll soak them in bleach. Spencer: Hey, look, his toes stick out of his cast! with Freddie's toes ''This little piggy went to market, and this little piggy got hit by a truck! '''Carly': SPENCER! Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on pills, so she pounds 'em with a mallet and puts the pill powder in my fruit sauce. Spencer: Fruit sauce? Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on fruits, so she pounds it with a mallet-- Spencer: It's not my business. Carly: What happened to the flowers? Mrs. Benson: I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet! Gibby: Sam is going to shoot him with the paintball weapon Ah, don't! I'm just a Gibby! Sam: Use your face and body to protect me. Gibby: Ah, like a human shield. Sam: I was gonna say bullet monkey, but whatever tickles your peach. Rabbi walks through the school halls Gibby: There's Spencer with a fake beard! fires a paintball at the rabbi Rabbi: OY! Mr. Stern: Rabbi Goldman! Sam: Gibby That was a real rabbi! Gibby: I didn't know! I don't have cable! Mr. Stern: Puckett, you just earned yourself triple detention. (Sam is preparing to shoot Gibby with a blowgun in retaliation) Gibby: How my hair look, Sam? Sam: You look good, Gib. (Shoots him in the forehead with a paintball) [This is a reference to a scene from the HBO show ''The Wire, when Michael Lee shoots Snoop Pearson''] Mrs. Benson: sinisterly to Carly It should have been you! Carly: You know, everyone at school's saying you're a hero. Freddie: I don't feel like a hero. Carly: Well, you are one. pauses To me. leans over to Freddie and the two kiss for 34 minutes Mrs. Benson: (catching Carly kissing Freddie in his bed) What the YUCK?!? Freddie: Carly, don't leave! Carly: to Mrs. Benson; screaming She's beating me with your underwear! Freddie: 'What problem do I have? '''Sam: '...You want the truth? '''Freddie: Let´s hear it. Sam: Remember two years ago when I dated that guy Eric Moseby–- kid with the big nose? Freddie: Sure, Noseby Moseby. Sam: Uh-huh. And remember how he tried to get me to be his girlfriend for like six months and I kept saying,"Get away from me, or I'll kill you"? And then he bought me a subscription to the Bacons of the World Club, and then boom, I thought I was in love with the guy? Freddie: I'm listening. Sam: I was never in love with him; I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month... like a beautiful, greasy dream. Freddie: I doubt that bacon can make you think you're in love with someone. Sam: You ever had Bolivian bacon? Freddie: No. Sam: It changes you.... Freddie: 'I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon, I saved her life! '''Sam: '''And that's ''Carly's bacon! She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did... '''Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple. Sam: Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood. But still; what I say is true; and you know it. Freddie: '''I gotta get to class... '''Spencer: (inside Sam's locker) HEEEERE'S SPENCY! Sam closes her locker, locks it, and walks away I gotta quit saying witty things before I blow... Spencer: Do you see a girl in there? Delivery Guy: No. Why, did you order one? Sam: (After defeating Spencer) ''YEAH BABY! MAMA WINS! I AM THE ULTIMATE ASSASSIN! '''Freddie': I'm just gonna bump up the speed with this 8.3 gigahertz server. Carly: remote to send iCarly monitor away Ooh, I love it when you talk all techy! Freddie: and a little surprised Really? Carly: Yeah, it's cute and geeky at the same time. It's cukey. Freddie: 'You've never called my tech talk ''cukey before... 'Carly: '''Well, that was before we were... You know... (In the extended version Carly says the "You know... an item") ''and Freddie kiss '''Carly: You retreated... Freddie: I didn't retreat... Carly: You kinda did... What's wrong? Freddie: Nothin...just ummm... Are we? Are we like... boyfriend and girlfriend now? Carly: '''I dunno, maybe... '''Freddie: Oh... Carly: But don't say "oh" like that... Freddie: I just said, "Oh." Carly: No, you said it like you were at a raffle, and you won a prize, and then you found out that the prize was just a can of soup, so you go, "Oh." Freddie: You know I like you way better than most soups. Carly: ''giggles Well yeah... Now, what do you wanna do? Kiss, or bump up your 4-score giggle-gym server? '''Freddie: '''Eight-core three gigahertz. '''Carly: '''Yeah, that's really interesting, come here. ''and Freddie kiss retreats after Carly kisses him Carly: Wow... you seriously don't want to kiss me. Why? Freddie: 'Cause ... I'm just bacon! Carly: You're bacon? Freddie: Foreign bacon!! Carly: '''Did that taco truck hit you in your brain? I though you wanna me to be your girlfriend since the first time you met me. '''Freddie: '''I have... '''Carly: Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up, and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda. Freddie: Amanda is disgusting... Carly: 'Freddie... '''Freddie: '''OK. You know that you always said you like me? But you don't like me ''that way? You know, the good way? '''Carly: '''Yeah, but that was before... '''Freddie: ''Before'' I saved your life? Carly: '''So? '''Freddie: '''Nothing's changed. I'm still the same Freddie, and you still the same Carly. '''Carly: '''But I love... '''Freddie: '''You '''love '''what I did. You loved that I risked ''my ''life to save ''yours, ''but, I don't think you're '''in love with me. You just think you are... (Freddie, after breaking up with Carly) Freddie: What did I do?! iSaved Your Life (Extended) Note: This section features quotes exclusive to the uncut version of iSaved Your Life, which features over 7 minutes of footage that was removed due to television time constraints. As such, all the quotes in the version edited for broadcast can also be found in this version by going to the iSaved Your Life section above. iCarly Fan: Okay, I dare Sam to get arrested. Carly: Nope, uh-uh. Sam: Been there, done that. [Sam said with a goofy smile] Freddie: Mom, what are you spraying me with? Mrs. Benson: An anti-bacterial body spray for boys. Freddie: Where do you find this stuff? Mrs. Benson: At sprayyourchildren.com!!! Freddie: Carly and Sam aren't freaks! (Mrs. Benson looks at Freddie in disbelief) Freddie: Carly's not a freak!!!!! Spencer: But they're posies! Mrs. Benson: Posy di, posy doo, I don't want posies in my house!! Spencer: It's not my business. Speaking of business, can I use your bathroom? Carly: 'You know... Everyone in school say you're a hero. '''Freddie: '''That's dumb. '''Carly: '''You are... '''Freddie: '''I'm not a hero. '''Carly: '''You ''almost ''got ''killed ''saving ''my ''life! That makes you a hero... '''Freddie: '''I don't feel like a hero. '''Carly: '''Well, you ''are one... To me. [after Carly and Freddie kissed for the first time] '''Carly: You okay? Freddie: What? Carly: Are you okay? Freddie: Uh... yeah... just I'm... I mean... Can you hand me my Galaxy Wars Stun Blazer? Carly: Sure, where is it? Freddie: Right up there. Carly: Oh... Freddie: Thanks. shocks himself with the stun gun Carly: Why did you do that!? Freddie: Makin' sure I was awake! Carly's lips, cheeks, forehead, chin, and face Yeah, this is happenin'... Carly: giggles You... want it to happen again? Freddie: Right now? Carly: Oh yeah, right now. Freddie: Sure... and Freddie kiss again until Mrs. Benson arrives Female Student: Is it true you're gonna be Batman in the next movie?! Freddie: Uh, yeah, sure, spread that rumor. Freddie: You've never called my tech talk cukey before... Carly: 'Well, that was before we were... You know... ''an item... '''Freddie: Have you tried the Bolivian bacon? Carly: Yeah. It changes you... Freddie: What did I do?? screams WHAT DID I DO!!??????? Related iCarly.com blog posts Freddie's Blog: Perks of Being Hit By a Taco Truck References 309 Category:Galleries Category:Trivia Category:Images